This invention relates to a rotary drum sander of the type typically used in woodworking operations, and more particularly to drum and attachment clips for conveniently attaching a helical wrap of sandpaper to the drum.
Rotary drum sanders are typically used in woodworking projects, wherein the drum is rotatably mounted on a vertically-adjustable assembly, positioned over a horizontal bed. A workpiece is moved across the horizontal bed through the adjustable gap between the drum and the bed, so that the surface of the workpiece may be contacted by the drum as it passes through the gap. The gap is typically adjusted to be slightly narrower than the thickness of the workpiece, to permit the sanding material on the surface of the drum to abrade the workpiece.
The sanding drum is typically about 5 inches in diameter and has a length of typically 25 inches. One form of product for which the invention is particularly adapted is a product manufactured by Performax Products, Inc., Burnsville, Minn., under the product designation Super-Max Drum Sander. This form of drum sander utilizes a sandpaper strip of 3 inches in width, wherein the strip is helically wound about the drum and is attached at each of its ends to the drum. The present invention provides an improved drum and attachment mechanism for enabling the convenient installation of the sandpaper strip about the surface of the drum.